Korean Drama
by blueflower1594
Summary: Needing some asstitance with the love of his life, Korea seeks help from his big brother, China. Seeing how distressed his Korean brother is, China agrees to help, albeit a bit reluctantly. Little did they know a bit of confusion is bound to stir up, causing much trouble.


Well, here is another roleplay-turned-fanfic by A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0w and blueflower1594. I really enjoyed writing with her and I hope you all enjoy the little story we made. Now read on!

Warning: There will be some crack pairings in this fic. But honestly, aren't those the best kind?

Disclaimer: Neither Arcie nor I own anything!

blueflower1594: Korea, Ukraine

A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0w: China, Russia, Belarus

* * *

Korea sighed as he trudged his way to his older brother's house, his heart heavy with mixed emotions. He didn't know what to do...he had never dealt with this before...hopefully his beloved Aniki would save him and make things better.

Holding a white flower close to his chest, he knocked on his brother's door.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, China made his way to it, looking through the peephole to see who it was. Once seeing it was Korea, the Chinese nation started to get a bit hesitant about opening the door, but the look on the Korean's face snapped him out of the idea.

"Yong Soo?" China asked, opening the door wide open. "Is something the matter aru?"

The younger country looked up at his elder with sorrowful eyes. He had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from crying out.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop himself.

Whining, Korea leapt into his brother's arms (despite being much taller than the ancient nation), and showed him the white flower he was possessing. "Aniki...you must help me da-ze!"

China was a bit taken back by Korea's sudden action. Sure he always lept on him and invaded his personal space, but this was different.

"Come inside aru," China said, leading the emotional Korean into the living room and onto the couch.

"Now," he started, "what's wrong aru? Is Ivan picking on you again, because if he is, I swear I'll have a little talk with him aru." China finished, staring darkly at the mental image of Russia in his head.

Korea shook his head while playing with the petals on the flower. "No...it's not him...it's her!" Here he flopped himself on the couch and placed his head on his brother's lap, as if he was a kid again.

"She's everywhere da-ze!" he whined. "She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!" Here he dramatically inhaled the scent of his flower."Her hair is just...her eyes are like...wow...her smile? Amazing! She's the most perfect country to ever exist da-ze and I want her sooooo bad!"

China patted his crying brother's head, unsure what to do exactly. "There there, aru," he started, mentally making a list of who Korea may be talking about. There weren't too many female nations, so it probably wouldn't be difficult.

_Lily seems nice. Then again there's Elizabeta. Bella. Natalia. Katyusha. He could be talking about Michelle too. Aiyah!_ It was actually more tricky than China thought.

"Why don't you go after, um, her aru?"

Korea pouted and buried his face in his sleeves. "She doesn't notice me da-ze! I tried talking to her, but I couldn't hold her attention! She didn't want to talk to me, Aniki! I'm so in love with her, but she doesn't want to take the time to know me!" he sniffed. "Aniki, you have to talk to her for me! You have to put in a good word for me, da-ze!'

"W-well..." China nervously gulped. He wasn't sure how to really be a 'wingman'. Advice giver, sure, but this? He wanted to say no, feeling as if he would mess things up, but just couldn't, seeing Kora in such a sad state.

"O-okay aru," China gave in. "W-who am I talking to again?"

_Why couldn't he ask Kiku? They're closer in age aru! Or Mei! She actually is a girl! They're both way more use to these modern things aru!"_ China mentally complained.

Korea brightened instantly at this. "Thank you! Thank you Aniki!" He placed a big, sloppy kiss on his brother's cheek. "You're the best brother ever! My love is only the most beautiful country in the world!" Here his eyes became glossy. "The amazing country of...sigh...Ukraine!" He surpressed a squeal. "The future Mrs. Korea!"

"O-okay aru." Chinia couldn't help but give a nervous smile, wiping his cheek. He was slightly confused. Ukraine seemed very nice.. Why would she not pay attention to anyone?

_Probably too much work aru, _China reasoned with himself.

Korea smiled and grabbed his brother's shirt. "C'mon! We can go right now! I'll be beside you in case I need to slip you some tips about my awesomeness!" He frowned. _"_"But we have to be careful...for some reason, Russia likes to hang around her."

"Now?! Wait! What?!" China was starting to get super nervous. He didn't want to disappoint his little brother, but he still had no idea what to do. Plus the chances of seeing Russia caused him to shudder.

"A-are you sure you want my help aru?"

Korea smiled and grabbed his brother's hand. "There is no one who I trust more with my love life. I know I'm your favorite sibling and you want to see a bunch of little Koreas running around the house and smelling your clothes!" He grabbed his elder into a bear h ug. "I know you'll make my dreams come true, and I'll make you the official godmother of our kids!"

"Yong Soo, I don't know much about relationships and this stuff aru. Also-wait, what?!" China pulled his arm back, his facial expression turning flustered. "What's with all of you making me a godparent aru?! And clothes-what?!"

Korea smiled. "What? Do you think we're going to trust KIKU to be a godparent? What with all his crazy animes? Please da-ze!" His smile grew. "I'm not asking you to court her for me! Just tell her about me! She'll listen to you da-ze!" Here his smile faltered a bit. "People...people always like you more than me, da-ze."

China was instantly shot with an arrow of guilt when he saw Korea's smile falter and heard what he said. The Chinese nation sighed and continued on with the Korean.

"Okay, okay. But that whole godparent thing is a whole other topic aru!" China pouted.

Korea nodded. "Alright! Well, Russia is usually hanging out with Ukraine at this time...you know the big guy better than anyone! Where do you think they are?"

"Hmmm..." China contemplated on his task, taking the time and date into account. "At the moment, Ivan is probably hiding in his house from Natalia whom is attempting on clawing her way through the front door aru. And that is where your love should be, trying to talk her younger sister into leaving Ivan alone aru." China finished with a nod.

Korea's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? Belarus and Ukraine are SISTERS? I had no idea!" Here he paused. "Wait...then that means...aw man!That creepy Russian is my love's BROTHER! I'll lprobably have to battle him to win her love! He's probably the overprotective brother type!" He quickly rushed into the kitchen and took out a butcher knife. "Luckily I'm prepared to go to war for her! Let's go Aniki!"

China gave his brother a blank stare. Did Korea really not know? The Chinese nation sighed, shaking his head. His brother could be so childish at times.

"I wish you good luck then aru..." Russia was not one to be crossed.

Korea smirked. "Nice try Aniki, you're coming with me!" He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him through the door. "IN THE NAME OF LOVE DA-ZE!"

* * *

"Big brother! Big brother! I know you're in there!" Belarus chanted, clawing at the door to her brother's room. She somehow managed to get through the front door. "Marry me, big brother! Marry me! Marry me!"

Inside the room, Russia was sitting beside his bed, his knees to his chest. He was mentally pleading that someone would help get his psychotic sister away. Usually the one to do that job was his older sister.

Ukraine wailed as she tried pulling the crazy girl off the door. Why was she the only sane one in the family? It wasn't fair really! She could feel tears well up in her eyes as her sister resisted her. "Natalia! Please leave brother alone!"

Meanwhile, Korea and China had been granted permission to enter the Russian's house (quiet eagerly actually) and were now right behind the sisters.

"There's my bouncy princess now!" Korea smiled. He turned to his brother. "C'mon! Go talk to her!"

"Big brother! Big brother! Big brother!" Belarus continued, still trying to claw her way through. It was nearly impossible to get her to stop.

China nervously watched Belarus before doing Korea the favor. He felt sympathy towards his friend; Belarus could be very scary with how persistent she was. The Chinese nation couldn't help but think that she and Korea were similar in that aspect.

"O-okay aru!" China hissed back to the Korean, taking a gulp of air before tapping Ukraine's shoulder.

"W-wei..."

Ukraine jumped and instantly dropped her sister, who she was trying to pull off the door. She turned around to apologize to the stranger for being so jumpy...then froze. Her palms began to sweat and her breath hitched in her throat.

It was China.

China, the oldest, wisest, funniest, and downright most GORGEOUS country in the world. She recalled how every time she heard her brother and China were having a meeting in Russia, she would make an excuse to come over. He didn't notice her much, but she certainly noticed HIM. Oh he was so cute...

_Oh no! He probably notices I'm staring! I can't mess this up! Say something you fool!_ she thought. Gulping, she smiled and said "M-Mr. China?"

"Um, hello," China smiled nervously. What was he supposed to say? Oh goodness, why couldn't his brother give him a little more of a heads up? "D-do you and Russia need some assistance aru?" the Chinese nation asked, hearing the door giving in.

With the focus now on a yelling Russia and marriage-chanting Belarus. China instantly gave Korea a pleading look.

Ukraine smiled at his words. It was just like him to be so helpful! "D-Da! Please assist me Mr. China! You're good with children!" she said while shamelessly batting her eyelashes at him. _Was that too obvious? Am I being too obvious?"_

"I'll help too da-ze!" Korea suddenly exclaimed.

Ukraine was startled by...one of China's many brothers' declaration. "Um...ok I guess."

Being the oblivious nation he was, China didn't seem to notice Ukraine's action. Instead, he entered the room on his own. leaving Korea with Ukraine as he closed the door shut. Lots of crashes and bangs could be heard from the inside.

Korea winced as he heard a high pitched girl scream: Russia's or Belarus' he wasn't sure. Gulping, Korea wrapped an arm around his love's shoulder. "Don't worry Ukraine. I'll protect you!"

The shy girl slowly crept out of his grip. She did not want him touching her. "I hope your brother will be alright. Belarus isn't too fond of him."

Korea waved her words off. "Don't worry! He's raised four kids already! He's tough as nails! He can handle it!"

Ukraine sighed dreamily. "Yes...he sure is brave isn't he?"

Korea frowned at her words.

The door suddenly reopened, revealing a shaken Russia, China with a bleeding cut above his eye and a slightly bandaged, sleeping Belarus on his back.

"I didn't hit her! I swear aru!" China said in one breath, mostly towards Korea.

When China had entered the room, Belarus was throwing around furniture, which Russia was trying to hide behind. During the process, she had hurt her hand. At the same time, she had shattered a mirror, the sharp glass causing the bleeding cut on China's head. The Chinese nation didn't seem to notice, being more focused on calming Belarus down.

"N-nope. China managed to calm h-her down, da," Russia explained. "He had done this strange thing, touching her temples and she fell asleep!"

"I hope no one minds I used the first aid kit in the room aru." China gave a weak smile, explaining Belarus' bandaged hands. Russia gave a giant bear hug, glad that his friend practically saved his life.

Korea was stunned at the sight before him, but quickly moved to push the Russian off his Aniki. He wasn't really fond of the giant nation and he didn't like him touching his older brother. "Way to go Aniki!" he cheered, helping him remove Belarus from his back. "You saved the day da-ze!"

Ukraine brightened at his words. She couldn't let this opportunity pass. "My hero!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the Chinese man ( and may or may not have taken a whiff of his hair while doing so). "You saved us!"

"It was nothing really aru," China replied, tensing up. He was not much of a fan of all the hugs. "Now if you excuse me," he started, politely removing himself from Ukraine 's arms, "I'm feeling a bit light headed aru."

Feeling a tad wobbly, China placed his hand on his head. He brought it down a second later after feeling something out of the ordinary, seeing red on his fingers. "Eh...?"

Ukraine gasped at the sight before her. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh no! Mr. China! You are hurt!" Whimpering, she took out a handkerchief and pressed it against his wounds. "I must take you to the medical bay! I need to give you something to treat your wound!"

Korea was really starting to get irritated with how much his bouncy princess was caring for his Aniki. And for once, it was his own brother he was jealous of. "Uh...I can take him home da-ze!"

"No!" Ukraine exclaimed. "I shall care for him! You put Belarus somewhere safe!" And with that, she dragged the ancient nation off, leaving a fuming Korea.

"W-w-wai-what?!"

Before China had any say, he was already dragged along.

"I-I'm okay, really aru," China said with another weak smile.

Ukraine giggled at his words. "Oh, so tough as always! I've always admired that about you Mr. China!" When they finally reached the medical bay, she pushed the nation onto the bed and began to retrieve bandages.

"You're always so strong Mr. China! And also so good with kids! You've raised so much of Asia! You're such a good older brother! You always know how to handle them!" she said in a quick rush.

She sat on the bed and took a cotton swab and some disinfectant. "Now this may sting a bit." She gently rubbed the spot where he was injured to clean up the germs. "I personally think you should have children of your own. Of course, for that you'll need a wife...what's your idea of a perfect wife Mr. China?" Smiling, she threw away the swab and and grabbed the bandages. "Look at you! You're so brave!"

China had winced a bit from the stinging disinfectant, but still sat still.

"You can call me 'Yao' if you like. And w-well, I'm not really sure about 'handling them' aru. My siblings can be quite a hassle at times," he admitted with a sincere smile. The nation gave a weak chuckle a moment later however.

"I-I don't think I'd ever have my own aru." China added with a sheepish blush. "My siblings are all enough for me." He paused for a moment, thinking about Ukraine's question about a 'perfect wife', honestly not deeply considering why she would ask.

"I'm not sure aru," China answered. "Xiang always says that I'd be more of the 'mother' and 'wife ' in that kind of situation," he bluntly added, expression darkening a second later with an unpleasant image.

"Speaking of my brother, what do you think of Korea?"

Ukraine giggled at his words. "All right...Yao. Hee hee, then you must call me Katyusha. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He loves me too! Why else would we switch to a first name bases?I don't believe it! I'm so lucky!_ she screamed in her head.

She paused her inner fangirl when China-YAO mentioned another country. "Ko...rea? Um, I'm not really familiar with that country..."

"O-oh? My younger brother aru. I'm certain you would like him," China responded, hoping things were starting out well.

Ukraine titled her head as she gently applied his band-aid. "Um...you have many brothers Yao. Is he the one who likes the firecrackers?" she asked before removing her hands. "There, all better!" she giggled before she instinctively kissed his wound. A deep blush appeared on her face as she pulled away.

"N-no!" China stuttered, retracting away with lightly tinted cheeks, starting to avoid eye contact as well, "T-That's Xiang. The one I mentioned before aru. Korea, Yong Soo, is the one who was with me earlier. He's a very good person with multiple talents aru."

Ukraine frowned as she realized who he was talking about. "That is Korea? I do not like him!" she pouted. "He keeps making comments about my-" too embarrassed to say it, she mad e a quick gesture toowards her body. "You knows!" Here she began to cry. ""He keeps trying to grab me and plant kisses on me! He is a jerk!"

She sniffled softly as she rested her head on the older nation's shoulder. "He's so mean! He's not a gentleman like you, Yao."

"E-eh? D-Don't cry aru!" China panicked., feeling wet tears with the sudden weight on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment. Part of him wanted to try and go on because Korea was his brother, but another part of him wanted to smack the Korean because he raised him better than that.

"T-That's just how he shows affection aru. Trust me, I know..." the nation added, adding the second part mostly to himself.

Ukraine wiped her tears away and sighed. "I am so self-conscience over my body...that Korean makes me feel like I'm a freak of nature. Do you know that he calls me his 'bouncy princess'? How rude! I don't feel like he's showing me affection, I feel like he's picking on me!"

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, perhaps I have said too much. I've never told anyone about my insecurities before." She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. "You are so easy to talk to, Yao."

"Well, look at it this way aru, he likes you just the way you are," China reasoned. "And you are no freak of nature, you're wonderful just the way you are aru," China added with a smile. "Trust me on this. If you live as long as I have, you can see that there are no such things as 'freaks' and everything is beautiful in their own way aru. There should be no reason to feel self-conscience."

China gave another toothy smile at Ukraine, patting her head. "And you can come to me whenever you want to talk aru."

Ukraine blinked a few times at China's words and gestures. She could really care less about what he had to say about his brother, but his words were so beautiful and so kind. He must return her feelings. Why else would he be treating her so kindly? Was this it? Was this the start of something new?

Silently, the woman grabbed the ancient nation's hand that was on her head and looked deep into his golden orbs. "Yao...do you think...I'M beautiful?"

China questionably tilted his head at Ukraine's question. "Of course. Why wouldn't I aru? But, you know, Yong Soo finds you wonderful too!"

Again ignoring his comment about Korea, she felt her face heat up. This was it! He had just practically confessed his love to her!She was going to be married! What should she do? Should she kiss him? No, this wasn't romantic. A yucky old medical bay wasn't where she wanted her first kiss.

"Y-Yao," she mumbled. "C-Can I come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure! Of course aru!" China eagerly answered. He believed that he had accomplished his task of putting in a good word for Korea and was smiling proudly.

* * *

Korea tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the two to leave the medical bay. He supposed he should be more worried about his Aniki being hurt, but he was tough! He would be fine!

China loved him...he wouldn't betray him would he? He wouldn't try to steal his girl, would he? He nervously looked over at the Russian who was also waiting to hear about Yao. "Where are-"

He paused once he saw the duo enter the room. He quickly rushed over. "So...how did it go?"

China gave another proud smile, walking over towards the Korean. "She's coming over for dinner aru," he whispered.

Korea instantly brightened. He should've known better! Of course his Aniki would have his back! Korea smiled at the girl. "You'll love it, my bouncy princess! I'll even cook up some Korean food, da-ze!"

Ukraine frowned at this. "Wait...you're going to-"

The Korean bounced over to the Russian and patted his chest...a couple of times. "Hey Russia! I hope you don't mind me stealing your sister away for the night, da-ze! Aniki and I promise to have her back by two am! Haha!"

"Yong Soo!" China shouted. "I taught you better than that aru!" he added, starting to lecture the Korean on manners and respect.

Korea smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Aniki!"Quietly, the Korean leaned over to the giant Russian and whispered in his ear, "But you're okay with this, right da-ze? I'd like think of this as a little date between lovely and I. You're okay with me making her mine right? I promise to treat her like the bouncy princess she is!"

"Okay! That's enough out of you ary!" China shouted, pushing Korea out of the building the moment he heard Russia's 'kol kol kol'.

Ukraine waved as the duo left the building. "Bye! I'll see you tonight!" She giggled lightly as she shut the door behind them. She swiftly bounced over to her younger brother and wrapped him in her arms.

"Oh Russia! I had a magical time in that medical bay! What do you think of China being your brother-in-law, da?"

"Well, we will all be together sooner or later when everyone becomes one with Mother Russia, da!" Russia smiled, although he was a bit confused because of what his sister and Korea had said.

Ukraine gulped at her brother's words but continued anyway. "China has declared that he's in love with me! He called me beautiful and said he wanted to have dinner with me!" The older woman bounced in excitement. "Oh brother! Won't you help me get ready?"

Russia was reluctant on helping his sister get ready, especially with how confused he was. Was Ukraine going to go out with his best friend, China or Korea? What was also confusing was that he knew China doesn't date often, so the information seemed out of character for him.

Right as he was about to give his answer, Russia heard something behind him that caused him to take off running.

"Marry me, big brother! Marry me! Marry me!"

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

Ukraine practically skipped her way to China's house, holding a basked full of goodies. She was wearing a pink blouse with a pair of white pants. She smiled lightly when she saw China's house come into view. She couldn't believe she had finally found a man who cared about her despite her abnormalties. It was too good to be true!

_I wonder what we'll name our children?_ she pondered as she continued on her way. _Does he want a boy or a girl? I'll have to ask. I'll be sure to have whichever gender he prefers! And if it's not the gender he prefers, I'll throw it away!_ She stopped at the dark thought. "NO. No, I am different than my siblings! I am not insane! I'm fine!" Sighing she made her way to the door.

* * *

China sighed, setting up the table. The last time one of his siblings wanted a guest over, it hadn't ended greatly. Even so, he still continued on helping his brother out.

_I'll probably just stay in the kitchen the whole time or something,_ China thought, not wanting to interfere. He made sure dinner was cooked perfectly and already scolded, lectured and corrected Korea on his behavior.

Korea straightened out his dress shirt as his Aniki set the table. "I can't thank you enough for helping me, Aniki!" He pulled out a bottle of wine from his bag and sat it on the table. "Did she say anything about me when you guys chatted it up? How did you get her to agree to th is?"

"Just about the things I lectured you about aru," China bluntly stated. "And she asked."

When the Chinese nation looked up, he noticed the bottle present on the table. "Ai! You are not to drink aru!" China scolded again. "You and the others have absolutely no tolerance for alcohol aru." he added to himself, taking the bottle to the kitchen.

"Aw, come on!" Korea whined. "You act as like we're your buddy Britain or something!" He was about to continue when he heard a knock on the door. "MINE!" He quickly zipped up and opened the door for the fair haired beauty.

"Katyusha!" You made it, da-ze!" He smiled and lead her in."You look so ho-beautiful," he corrected, remembering his brother's lecture.

Ukraine frowned at him using her human name but instantly smiled when she saw her date. "Hello China! How is your head?"

China shot a quick glare at his brother before greeting their guest. "Good evening aru. My head is doing fine," he answered, giving an embarrassed chuckle. "It'll probably heal up by tomorrow aru. Why don't you and Korea have a seat and I'll be in the other room."

"Oh no no no no! That would be rude! Let me help you!" Ukraine bounced, leaving a confused Korean behind.

"No, you're our guest aru. Please take a seat and stay with Yong Soo. I'll be right back with dinner aru." China said, retreating to the kitchen with a somewhat hasty pace. He didn't want to be around when he wasn't suppose to.

Ukraine pouted, but obeyed. She instead took the time to look over the ancient Chinese scrolls hanging on the wall. Wow, it was such a beautiful language! She made a mental note to learn it later.

Korea took this time to put his super sexy moves on her. "So...Katyusha-"

"Ukraine," she corrected.

Korea pouted at that, but continued. "So, how's your economy doing?"

"It's fine," she answered non-commitedly.

Korea fingered his curl. "Really? Because if you need help...I'm sure we can work out some sort of..._trade_," he winked.

Ukraine ignored his come on and continued to look at the scrolls. "Your brother's handwriting is so beautiful!"

By now, Korea was really tired of the girl praising his brother over him. Taking a quick glance at the kitchen, he whispered "You know...he has a Hello Kitty collection."

NOW he had her attention. Ukraine turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Korea snickered at her curious glance. "Yes, and he kisses them and tuck them into bed at night! Like a little girl!"

_How cute!_ Ukraine couldn't help but think. She turned towards the Korean with wide eyes. "Tell me more!"

* * *

China contently sighed at his handiwork, looking at all the food he cooked. _Hope they don't mind Chinese food_ , he though, picking up the handful of dishes and carrying them conversing. What they were talking about, he had no clue, but that didn't bother him. China decided to go unnoticed when placing the good on the table, not wanting to disrupt his brother and guest.

Korea smiled, not noticing that his brother had entered the room. "It's true! Aniki once threw his back so far that he had to walk with his but in the air da-ze! Hong and I had a blast kicking his rear every chance we got!"

Ukraine nodded at his words but instantly turned her attention on the Chinese man once he entered the room. "Oh!These look delicious! You are an excellent cook, huh?"

China stood silently in horror, hearing part of Korea and Ukraine's conversation. _I'm going to kill him, _China repeatedly chanted inwardly. Ukraine's compliment had gone unnoticed because of this.

Ukraine giggled and said, "Korea was just telling me about your adorable little quirks, Yao! Is it true that you cried during the Hello Kitty Wizard of Oz?"

"W-why don't you just take a seat while I kill my brother aru," China said with a smile. He then turned to Korea with a harsh glare, still keeping the smile on his face.

"I'm helping you out, yet I can easily sabotage your date aru," China hissed to Korea in a hushed tone. Though he was smiling, the look on his face still revealed that the Chinese nation was deadly serious.

Korea gulped at his brother's threat. "I-It was just a joke da-ze!"

Ukraine quickly stood up and rubbed the older nation's shoulder. "Don't worry Yao-Yao! I never realized you had such a sensitive side! You're so cute!"

"E-EH?!" China flinched, turning to Ukraine with wide, gaping eyes and mouth. "What do you mean 'cute' aru?!" He was not the biggest fan of being called that by many.

Ukraine blushed at his expression. "I'm sorry Yao. Do you prefer 'handsome'? 'Sexy'? 'Charming'?"

Korea's eyes widened at this. "Wait, when did you two become on a first name basis?"

"W-w-wai-wai-" China started stuttering incoherently, turning back and forth between Korea and Ukraine.

"C-COMING, XIANG!" China shouted, making up a lie to try and escape, even though Hong Kong was at Japan's house at the moment.

Korea, knowing that Hong wasn't in the house, frowned at his brother. "Aniki, you're not trying to steal my date are you da-ze?"

"DATE? YOU?" Eyes watering, Ukraine grabbed China's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Yao, may I have a word?"

"I'm sorry aru. I'm getting a bit confused now," China nervously said once in the kitchen with Ukraine, scratching the back of his neck.

"That makes two of us," Ukraine frowned. She took a step closer to him. "Why is Korea here? Why does he think we are on a date?"

Taking an unconscience step back, China asked another question. "Isn't that the reason you asked to come over aru?"

Ukraine's eyes widened. "N-No! Yao, why do you keep assisting that I get close to that pervert? I came here...so I could closer to you."

China's eyes widened at this as he took yet another step back. "Oh, I'm sorry Kat-Ukraine. I don't feel the same way as what you might've thought aru," China said with much guilt. "Yong Soo had asked me to help him out, trying to, um, ask you out."

"...What?" Ukraine whispered. She felt something dark bubble deep inside her. Something that ran in her family. Something she was constantly trying to fight so she could be presentable. "Y-You did all this so I could be stuck with that-that JERK?"

_Keep it together, keep it together_, she pleaded to her mind...but it wasn't working. Tears came to her eyes as she grabbed the Chinese man by the front of his shirt. "N-NO! How can you toss me aside like this? I...I love you! I have for the longest time!You...you finally noticed me! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!"

"Yong Soo isn't that bad a person once you get to know him! I swear aru!" The more China talked, the more he felt bad and guilty. Hesitantly, the Chinese nation brought his hands to Ukraine's, pulling her hands away. "I'm sorry, really. I just don't feel the same way aru. And even if I did, I could never do anything to hurt my brrother."

**SNAP!**

Somethings cracked inside Katyusha. Something that had cracked in her younger sister a long time ago. No...this wasn't supposed to happen...he was supposed to save her from her solitude. No! She couldn't let this happen! They would be happy together! THEY HAD TOO!

"No!" Ukraine screamed. "You tricked me! You toyed with my emotions! You lead me on! You said you would be there for me and now you claim to have said it to get your brother a GIRLFRIEND? NO! LIES! ALL LIES!"

In one quick motion, the pale haired girl wrapped her arms around the man's neck and crushed her lips against his.

China's eyes shot wide open again at Ukraine's actions. "MMMHH!" Due to the surprise weight on him, China was pushed back. His reflexes weren't quick enough at the moment, causing the nation to fall back with the other on top.

"ANIKI!"

Korea's eyes filled with tears as he waked in to see his love on top of his older brother, both of them locked in a kiss. He had heard the ruckus and came to check on them.

"China! How could you?" he cried, using his brother's country name, something he rarely ever did. "How could you betray me like this?"

"Yong Soo!" China's attention shifted towards his brother the moment he entered the kitchen. Today was not turning out well at all. "Calm down! This is just a misunderstanding!" The nation pulled himself out from under Ukraine, picking himself up. "Let me explain aru."

Korea shook his head, not wanting to hear what he had to say. "I should've known! Everyone ALWAYS likes you better than me! Even my own twin prefers you!"Korea tried to keep his tears in, but he was just so hurt. He loved his brother more than anyone, and sometimes he doubted he returned that love, but he never would have thought he'd hurt him so bad.

Ukraine sighed and picked herself off the floor. Unfortunately, she was still not well in her head and continued to act possesive of her Yao. "I'm sorry Korea. Your feelings for me are touching but one-sided."

She wrapped her arms around her love's shoulders and held him close. "I love Yao. We are going to be married and have many, many children. That's what we want. That's how it's meant to be!"

"Ukraine, stop aru," China bade, sternly.

"Yong Soom listen to me," the Chinese nation started, turning to Korea and looking seriously into his eyes. "That is not true and I would never want to hurt you in anyway aru. If you don't believe me, then give me one reason as to why I would even think of hurting you."

Korea looked up at his brother with sad eyes. He was so furious...so heart broken...he knew in his heart his brother would never want to hurt him. but why WOULDN'T Aniki want Katyusha? She was so beautiful!

"Y-You love her da-ze," he whimpered. "You love her and want her for yourself. You can't tell me you two weren't just on the floor making out a second ago." The Korean nation bit back a sob. "Heart break originated in Korea da-ze!"

"No, Yong Soo, heart break originated in England," China sighed with slight annoyance.

He then turned to Ukraine. "I'm very sorry aru, but," midsentence the nation turned back to Korea, "we only tripped and that kiss was one sided. I don't have any romantic feelings for Ukraine."

Ukraine felt her aura grow dark. Now not only was he denying her feelings, but he was humiliating her right in front of his brother?_ M__ake_**_ it stop! MAKE IT_ STOP!** her mind screamed.

Somehow she managed to pin the Chinese nation against the wall and hissed in his face. "NO! STOP HURTING ME! SAY YOU LOVE ME YAO! SAY IT!"

Korea's eyes widened at the sight before him. "U-Ukraine!"

"Im sorry, really aru," Chiina said. Inside, he was slightly trembling because he knew this was how Russia and Belarus was as well, but he still stood his ground. "I cannot say something I don't mean aru."

Ukraine's eyes became bloodshot. "YOU BEAST!" Swiftly, she grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer, pushed the Chinese nation to the floor, straddled him, and held the knife against the man's throat. One twitch from the older man and his neck would be split open.

"ANIKI!" Korea screamed, forgetting all his anger towards his brother.

Ukraine giggled at the fact that the old nation couldn't move. "Marry me Yao...marry me marry me...become one with me!"

China's heart started pounding, senses turning to fear. He had seen this countless of times with Russia and Belarus, but he never knew how terrifying the situation actually was.

Korea glared at the girl and quickly rushed to his brother's rescue. "Let him go da-ze!" He struggled to pull the girl off his brother. She was stronger than she looked! "Get off him! Leave him alone!"

Ukraine growled at the disturbance and refused to relent. "No! HE'S MINE!" Snarling, she brought the knife away from her love's throat and stabbed the Korean in the side, causing him to scream in pain.

"Yong Soo!" Seeing what Ukraine had done to his little brother, China jolted towards her, grabbing a long dish towel in the took ahold of both of Ukraine's hands, pulling her back before she could do anymore damage, and tied up her hands.

A split second later, China chopped the back of her neck with his hand, successfully knocking her out.

"Aiyah..." China said, a bit out of breath. "Yong Soo!" he shouted, remembering his brother.

China gently placed Ukraine on the ground, whispering a quick 'sorry' before rushing to Korea's aid with a first aid kit.

Once he was down besides his brother, the Chinese nation didn't wait to yank off the Korean's shirt, not caring about the amount of pain he might've been in.

"Idiot aru..." China said, treating Korea's wound. Even though he had insulted him, the look in China's eyes still revealed how worried he felt.

Korea winced in pain as his brother treated him. "A-Aniki?" he whimpered. "A-Are you okay da-ze?"

China looked up at Korea with angered disbelief. "Don't you dare ask me that after you're the one who got hurt aru!" China shouted, smacking the back of Korea's head. It didn't matter that the Korean was already hurt.

"Owie!" Korea whined. He moved his head over to see the unconscience Ukraine. "Is she going to be okay? You didn't give the wok did you da-ze?"

"Of course not aru!" China huffed, then turning to Ukraine was a dejected look. "Let's get her back to Ivan's," he said, getting the unconscience nation on his back and piggybacking her.

"By the way," China started, standing beside the door, "I'm disapproving any relationship you still want aru!"

Korea slowly got to his feet and put his shirt back on. "But she's so cute! Sure she's a little crazy, but I'm sure once she realizes how heroic I was, she'll be begging me to take her!" The younger nation's eyes widened at his own words. "Hey! I'm a hero da-ze! I saved you! I totally saved you! Heroism originated in Korea!" He tried to limp to the back room. "Quick Aniki! Help me get to a computer! I must update my Facebook status da-ze!"

China only gave him a look, ignoring the Korean before walking out the door."Why am I the one with the crazy, insane siblings aru..." he growled to himself.

* * *

Ukraine slowly opened her eyes and found herself being carried through an icy tundra. Her memories came rushing back to her and her face heated up. She had behaved just like Belarus! She turned her fact to see a head of brown hair in front of her. "China?"

"Nihao," was all China said, still looking forward and seeing Russia's house. While he was mostly paying attention to the path in front of him, a tiny part of China 's mind couldn't help but wonder if he had tied Ukraine's hands together tight enough, just incase another incident were to happen.

Ukraine winced at his deadpan tone of voice and struggled under the bondage she was in. "What happened? Why am I tied up?"

"You showed off your yandre!" Korea giggled, coming up behind them.

Ukraine gasped at the sight of his ripped up shirt. "Oh no! I suck! I'm the one who hurt you ,da? I can only remember bits and flashes, but I remember hurting you badly!"

Korea put a hand on his chest. "My heart hurts even worse."

"Yong Soo, now is not the time to be reenacting your dramas aru," China said bluntly, knocking on Russia's door with his foot.

Said nation opened the door seconds later, looking down to see his older sister tied up and on his friend's back with his younger brother right behind.

"..."

"...Um, may we come in aru?"

Russia stepped aside, allowing his guests to enter.

Ukraine couldn't be more embarrassed. To be presented to her baby brother in such a way. "H-Hi Ivan."

Korea gave the giant nation a cheesy smile. "Please, let me explain da-ze! We invited her to dinner, but then she and Aniki started making out, and she was on top of him, so Aniki tied her up and chopped her neck. Truth originated in Korea, by the way."

"Yong Soo!" China growled. "Not another word out of you aru."

"Sorry about this, Ivan," China said, turning to Russia and giving a weak smile. Russia smiled back, giving his own childish smile.

"I'm sure big sister is fine now, da?" Russia asked, helping Ukraine off China's back. "Not too much trouble?"

Ukraine's blush deepened as she was placed in her brother's arms. "Mr. China...Yong Soo...I'm so sorry."

"We accept your apology aru. I'm sorry as well for not returning your feelings," China said, adding the second part with a bow. "Do know that you are a very wonderful person, Ukraine." China stood back up, revealing a kind smile.

Ukraine returned his smile and was about to respond but was interrupted by Korea shouting, "She called me by my name! She knows my name da-ze! She DOES love me!"

Korea quickly went over to her and turned on his suave mode. "Don't worry my bouncy princess. When you get your mind right, you and I can get our wild sides on!" Here he gave her a wink. "I'll be waiting for you baby!"

"You-!" Being the older brother he was, China yanked Korea back, away from Ukraine, by his ear. Since Korea was taller, he had to crouch down. "You are going to leave her alone aru!" China started scolding (again). "No dating for you until you learn some respect! I don't care how successful your romance dramas are, you are not allowed to be in any sort of romantic relationship until I say it's fine aru!"

The ancient nation continued on, pulling Korea to the exit.

"Zaijan!" he shouted back cheerfully to Ukraine and Russia before continuing to yell at Korea. The Chinese nation was really starting to get a bit cranky with the event that went on.

Ukraine giggled as the two Asians left the building. She was sad that things didn't work out between her and Yao...but there was always the future, right? "Isn't he dreamy Russia?"

"Hmm? Are you talking about Yao-Yao?" Russia asked with a head tilt, cutting his sister's hands free from the restraint. "I believe he is taken at the moment, big sister," he said, nonchalantly, not knowing the affects of his own words.

Ukraine's eyes widened s she felt a crack in her mind. "Kolkolkolkol..."

* * *

And there we have it! Please tell us what you think! It's very appreciated!


End file.
